Valmerin
WeirdSo, in the group Robloxian Myth Hunters (https://www.roblox.com/My/Groups.aspx?gid=619142) Someone hosted a hunt on a game named "The Land of The Fallen". So, I clicked on the link and joined the game. There were about 20 people in it, and everyone seemed very scared. But then I realized why they were scared. But, I was also intrigued. There is this blue glowing stone that is named "Lumos". I touched it and I died. But then I found something very disturbing behind a fallen pillar. There was blood, a skull, a bloody piece of paper, a helmet, and a glitching radio that sounded very strange. I continued to walk around for a moment until I spotted a large ancient structure with pillars, a strange red creature, and a code passageway. As I walked up to it and examined the pillars, I made a horrifying discovery - there were shadow figures with glowing white eyes looking right down at me. This, of course, made me jump. I moved on and walked across the structure. There was a statue, sinking in the sand without a head. But then I saw something extremely strange. It was a black creature that was much taller than me. And right next to it was a white creature with an extreme amount of teeth. As I was walked around, I stepped on a fallen pillar and I teleported to a black room. There was a gigantic creature that looked like it was eating stars. There was text in its mouth that read "They are getting closer, the clock is ticking." I respawned and went to the ancient structure with the parkour things popping out of the ground and stepped on another teleporter. But instead, it was much more horrifying. There was a red and black creature with 5 scary heads, 8 hands, and a strange symbol on its chest. Apparently, someone who joined the game knew the code to go down the hole. The code was stars. It was a cave system, but with a twist. To the left, if you walk through the wall, there was a purple room with a throne and Dutch text that translated to "Praise them and the fallen ones." There was also another glowing stone at the top of the chair, except it was purple. As I walked around with a group of myth hunters, we made a terrifying discovery. In a wall, there was a room full of skulls, bones, blood, and dead bodies. But the most disturbing thing was the head that watched your every move. There was also a friends only portal that seemed to have some of its parts thrown across the perimeter, with a black substance all over the place. We also found the code for a different word door. It was "chamber of the lost". In that room were black holes with terrifying creatures coming out of it. If you touched the holes or the creatures, you died. There were also two other types of the rocks, one being red and the other white. There were also two empty spots. But then hidden in a wall in that same room was a gigantic creature with a dragon coming out of its chest. And of course, there was someone trolling that pushed me into one of the holes, except I didn't die. The one he pushed me into was a teleport. It was a fully white room with three figures that were fully white. You could speak to the figures. Here is what the answers and replies were. The figures : What are you doing here? Player : Who are you? The figures : I'm one of Them. Player : What are you doing here? The figures : I'm protecting the Lumos from Valmerin. Player : Oh. The figures : Leave, before he finds you. And then I found something else in that room. It said, "Do you hear them?" This is Valmerin ^ Links --- Game- https://www.roblox.com/games/2090741557/The-Land-of-The-Fallen Profile- https://www.roblox.com/users/50362554/profile/#!/about A Youtube video I made on it- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=em9HFneKFAU I also took pictures of the important things I saw that I covered here- https://gyazo.com/7911f2cd6977f8425e918ba508c61162 - Big creature with dragon coming from chest https://gyazo.com/11e832b77c3a6f0cadff08bcf5e4b6d1 - tall black creature https://gyazo.com/6acab6b2202be3ed835c73b8e2aa7d7d - front of the chamber of the lost https://gyazo.com/38214a1083154562fca2138cc430b472 - white creature with lots of teeth https://gyazo.com/e8228ac5971df542883a5d9c25b8bc45 - 5 head monster ( bad pic ) https://gyazo.com/3dcabe764dfbd16b9ab13974774131f6 - Star eating creature https://gyazo.com/6e4db25db65188b637eded77e770e9b4 - room with black holes https://gyazo.com/50dcb9af0dcef104184d92a7ed8236a1 - room with bunch of bones https://gyazo.com/520214da422cdfd321d4884a88d043e1 - the shadows with white eyes https://gyazo.com/a757a7c1e892c8d5e4f4743a5d164434 - friends only portal area https://gyazo.com/dd47989bbfc00e6242d16fe927c7b504 - "do you hear them?" https://gyazo.com/144084715df88c6b7e8442aaaa449257 - entrance to the cave area https://gyazo.com/8fb03a9ed05f73c649984429e5efb57e - blue glowing rock https://gyazo.com/1d5e6ad05e78fb69bd96b537ecebf5c3 - beginning of the cave system https://gyazo.com/38ebbc4ae069b5608a4b10043fad6427 - dead person with note https://gyazo.com/aacf4b096a8d5f9e68b421aabaadf52a - statue with a missing head * ] Category:Games